U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,159 issued Dec. 10, 1991 having the same inventor as the present invention is incorporated herein by way of reference for a discussion of the prior art leading up to the disclosure set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,159. The circuit of U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,159 has proven to be applicable in the driving of many components that require a stable circuit, quiet operation and minimal heating without general objectionable levels of radio frequency interference. There is, however, always a need for an improved circuit that supplies a superior wave form and has better switching characteristics. It is therefore a paramount object of the present invention to provide an improved driver circuit driven by a plurality of parallel transistors whereby various and different types of devices may be more effectively, efficiently and economically driven.
The object above and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.